Kazehana
Kazehana (風花) is one of the heroines of the story and is Minato's fifth Sekirei. About Kazehana Kazehana first appears when Musubi and Tsukiumi confronts the Veiled Sekirei, who was about to attack Kuno and her Ashikabi. She meets Minato afterwards for the first time at Izumo Inn, when she stumbled into his bed in a drunken stupor Sekirei Manga chapter 29. She surmised that Minaka might be Minato's father by the shape of their hands and their cheekbones, but didn't share this with anybody, including Minato Sekirei Manga chapter 38. She did, however, ask Minato if he knew who his father was, to which Minato answered that his mother never told him about his father. She knew Uzume's secret, and while she didn't condone Uzume's actions, she understands Uzume's motives (love for her Ashikabi). Her name (kaze+hana) literally translates to "wind flower". Miya's nickname for Kazehana is "Public Obscenity". Appearance Kazehana wears a very short purple Chinese dress which shows her cleavage and belly button, and is the most mature looking Sekirei in Minato's group. Like Musubi, she has a well-developed figure. She always ties her hair up after waking up and is often seen with a bottle of sake. She wore black sunglasses during her first appearance in the prelude of the manga. She was once seen wearing an apron, borrowed from Uzume, to impress and seduce Minato. During her time as a Disciplinary Squad member, she wore the Disciplinary Squad uniform and let her hair down. Personality Normally, Kazehana displayed a very relaxed personality and often became giddy when discussing matters of love. She was also confident in her natural sex appeal and not afraid to speak her mind, openly admitting that she loved MBI Director Minaka Hiroto; however, she was rejected after her confession as he loved someone else Sekirei Manga chapter 50Sekirei Manga chapter 51. She was bitter towards Sahashi Takami, the woman who Minaka loved. Due to this, Kazehana stated that she had no interest in things such as the Sekirei Plan because she didn't expect to like and accept an Ashikabi other than Minaka. In spite of this, she questioned whether Minato would be able to convince her to become his Sekirei and decided to put him to the test. Despite Minato's lack of 'manliness', his concern and love for his Sekirei caused Kazehana to develop feelings for him, and she eventually became his Sekirei. Like Tsukiumi, Kazehana addresses herself as Minato's 'wife' Sekirei Manga chapter 54. Currently she competes for Minato's affection by joining the shopping contests and wearing all kinds of outfits from Uzume's collection in order to make him "happy" Sekirei Manga chapter 56. Even though Kazehana displays a generally cheerful attitude towards life, she can become serious when the situation demands it. She is particularly intolerant of people who talk down to her Sekirei Manga chapter 51. She seems to enjoy making Tsukiumi mad by calling her Miss Panties Flasher, or beating her in shopping contests. She has a caring side for Minato's other Sekirei, taking on the role of an older sister. She worries about Sekirei battling each other and wants all of her younger siblings to be happy. Abilities and Powers Kazehana is an experienced fighter who has the ability to control and manipulate wind, which also grants her a limited ability to fly. Kazehana herself stated that she had plenty of combat experience. According to Uzume, not even #05 Mutsu would be a match for Kazehana Sekirei Manga chapter 67. Attacks: *Kaze no Tachi (風の太刀, Wind Sword)Sekirei Manga chapter 106 *Hana Utage (花宴, Flower Banquet) *Hana Sakura (花桜, Cherry Flowers (also translated as Glimmering Petals))Sekirei Manga chapter 32 *Hana no Mae (花の舞, Flower Dance) Norito Prayer:Wind of my pledge, blow away the dark clouds that befall my Ashikabi! *'Hana Arashi (花嵐, ''Flower Storm)'Sekirei Manga chapter 50 *'Hana Senpuu (花旋風, Flower Whirlwind)'Sekirei Manga chapter 51 *'Kami-Kaze (花美風, Flower Beauty Wind)'''Sekirei Manga chapter 158 Major Battles *Kazehana vs. Uzume (several times) *Kazehana vs. Tsukiumi *Kazehana vs. Haihane *Kazehana vs. Shi *Kazehana vs. Kaie *Kazehana vs. Benitsubasa History Kazehana is one of the oldest Sekirei and was once a member of the 'first generation' Disciplinary Squad, defending Kamikura Island Sekirei Manga chapter 71. After Minaka rejected her, she left the Disciplinary Squad and travelled to enjoy different foods and sake Sekirei Manga chapter 73. At some point before the beginning of the story, she also lived in Izumo InnSekirei Manga chapter 35. Synopsis Kazehana was first mentioned by Kakizaki when he ordered Uzume in the hospital to terminate her . Kazehana first appeared in person during Uzume's fight against Kuno, Musubi, and Tsukiumi Sekirei Manga chapter 32. She disliked that the rule of keeping to one on one fights was broken and sided with Uzume, taking her to safety on a nearby roof. Apparently, Kazehana knew the identity of the "Veiled Sekirei", asking how Miya was doing. Uzume then removed the veil hiding her face and challenged Kazehana. Kazehana refused to fight her, but Uzume launched her attack nonetheless. Kazehana overpowered her easily and touched her Sekirei crest ready to terminate her. Not willing to do so Kazehana suggested a deal, if Uzume pays for a round of Sake she would watch over her. Both of them ended up completely drunk, hardly able to walk or speak, and passed out in Minato's room . The next morning, when both woke up in Minato's room, Kazehana showed a first reaction towards Minato, stating he really looked like "him". On being questioned about the meaning of that statement, it was revealed that Kazehana once lived in Izumo Inn. Kazehana also agreed to keep Uzume's alter ego a secret, making her now the only member of Minato's party who knew the true identity of the Veiled Sekirei . The Escape Plan Later, when Kuno and her Ashikabi explained their situation to Minato's party, Kazehana decided to help them escape as well, reasoning that a Sekirei should live with love Sekirei Manga chapter 36. When Minato and Seo discussed their escape plan, Kazehana popped out of nowhere stating she was just eavesdropping, much to everyone's surprise Sekirei Manga chapter 37. Kazehana decides to stay over at Izumo Inn for some time to help in the escape, stating she would be in Minato's hands, making Minato blush. Amused by Minato's innocent reaction, she starts to giggle and notices again the similarities of Minato to "that person". At this moment Kazehana's Sekirei Crest starts to react, confusing her deeply Sekirei Manga chapter 38. Back at Izumo Inn, Kazehana threw a farewell party for Kuno and Shigi Sekirei Manga chapter 39. The next morning, Kazehana peeked into Kuno and Shigi's rooms, as well as Minato's. She entered Minato's room and confirms that her Sekirei crest is reacting to him, causing her body to become more and more excited. This lead to her nearly kissing Minato (which would have caused him to become her Ashikabi), who woke up just in time to interrupt her. Afterwards, Kazehana asked Minato for a talk about his father. Minato told her that he didn't know who it was, as his mother never spoke about him, but that he must be alive. Minato then asked Kazehana if she planned to participate in the Sekirei plan, to which she answered there once was someone she loved but that she was rejected. If that person couldn't be her Ashikabi, things like the Sekirei plan would be meaningless for her, as any other Ashikabi would be "unnecessary". To Minato's surprise, Kazehana asked if he would want her strength. He agreed, and so Kazehana decided to test his manhood Sekirei Manga chapter 40. The Escape Later at the same day, the escape plan was put into action with Kazehana's being to take out some MBI guards at the train station, something she accomplished effortlessly. She thought it was cute that Minato gave her such an easy job. Afterwards, she rested, wondering what manly traits Minato would show her, saying she couldn't wait for it and that she was starting to fall for Minato Sekirei Manga chapter 41. Kazehana was next seen standing on a pillar watching the fight between Minato's party and the Disciplinary Squad deliberately refraining from joining in. When Musubi's Sekirei crest disappeared and Minato was crying in pain, she commented that that would be his grief, and that the end was near. Minato's grief caused Kazehana pain, however, making her wonder what was wrong with her Sekirei Manga chapter 47. After Tsukiumi and Yume rescued Minato's party and he collapsed, realizing how naive he was and how his decision brought everyone in grave danger, Kazehana decided to show herself again and headed smiling towards Minato. When Minato saw the collapsed bridge and realized their escape route is blocked, Kazehana appeared and asks if he was calling for her. Minato then told her he didn't think of himself as a worthy Ashikabi, but he wanted her and needed Kazehana's power over wind. She blushed, took Minato's head in her hands, and said he should call her by name Sekirei Manga chapter 49. She put him on the ground and told him that she already saw the man inside him. Regardless of anything else, he worried about and loved Sekirei to the point of crying for them, which was the type of Ashikabi the Sekirei needed. After her speech, Kazehana kissed Minato twice, winging herself and incidentally making Tsukiumi jealous. Kazehana stated that her feelings for "that person" were fading away, their previous love seemed to have been set free. In order to help Kuno and Shigi cross the bridge, Kazehana kissed Minato a third time to use her Norito and transport them both to the other side. After being asked by Tsukiumi, Kazehana revealed that her previous love was MBI president Minaka Hiroto, much to the surprise of Musubi and Tsukiumi . Immediately following this revelation, Kazehana hugged Minato and stated that she had a new boyfriend, provoking Tsukiumi into attacking her (an incident which lead to Tsukiumi being dubbed "Miss Panties Flasher"); however, their fight was interrupted by Minato, who asked them all to get along. As Tsukiumi and Kazehana were in the process of making up, however, Haihane interrupted, much to Kazehana's displeasure. Telling the Blue Sekirei that only #01, the president, and from then on Minato could speak to her like that, Kazehana blew Haihane back into the river, leaving the rest of Minato's group speechless at the display of power. As the group attempts to escape, they are held back by the injured Minato and the powerless Musubi. Kazehana suggests that she could simply blow away the approaching MBI guards, but stops when Sahashi Takami appears to tell them they won't be harmed, and ask them to be obedient for a while. Takami asks Kazehana to inform Miya that Minato's group won't be harmed, and Kazehana vanishes Sekirei Manga chapter 52. Living in Izumo Inn After Minato returns to Izumo Inn from the hospital, Kazehana greets him enthusiastically and nearly naked, wearing only an apron, earning a nosebleed from Minato and a scolding from Miya. Kazehana also calls herself Minato's wife for the first time, and then returns to Uzume's room to find something else to wear which would make Minato happy. While she searched through the closet, Uzume considered touching her Sekirei crest and terminating Kazehana, but at that moment Kazehana turned and asked Uzume about her Ashikabi. Uzume then turned over all of her costumes to Kazehana, stating that she didn't need them anymore Sekirei Manga chapter 54. In the following chapters, Kazehana has only minor appearances mostly showing her lovey dovey behavior towards Minato, getting into trouble with Miya Sekirei Manga chapter 55, driving Tsukiumi mad by cheating in their shopping races, or bathing with the rest and teasing Homura Sekirei Manga chapter 56. After this idyllic period, Homura tries to kill Minato because of his reaction to him, revealing to everyone aside from Kazehana and Matsu his identity as Sekirei #06 Sekirei Manga chapter 60. Kazehana agreed with the other Sekirei that Minato should attempt to help and wing Homura, and set out with the others to find him Sekirei Manga chapter 61. Minato's party reached the place Homura was fighting just in time to stop Homura from getting himself killed. When they arrive Kazehana states that she can't let him kill the president while the memories of her former love are still pure, immediately correcting herself saying it's not like she had still a lingering affection for him. When the surprised eastern party started to show her will to fight, Kazehana promptly picked the veiled Uzume to prevent a fight between her and Tsukiumi and as well to find out more about the reasons of Uzume's strange behavior. When asked by Uzume why Kazehana isn't surprised to see her here, she reveals that she knew that Uzume went for her Sekirei crest and that Uzume had embraced the darkness. Kazehana asked if this was all for the sake of Uzume's Ashikabi and as she heard that this is the case she is convinced to fight her seriously, stating that she herself believes that Uzume's actions itself are wrong, but as a Sekirei Kazehana strongly believes they are rightSekirei Manga chapter 65. The fight ended unexpectedly with the retreat of the east including UzumeSekirei Manga chapter 67. Some time later Minato got asked to help in an escape for another Ashikabi but refused. Kazehana agreed to his decision cause she was of the opinion that she doesn't like people who fight as much as they want and when it gets serious they run awaySekirei Manga chapter 84. When Minato got called to his match in the third stage Kazehana offered her help stating he would need someone experienced but Minato didn't choose herSekirei Manga chapter 85. Kazehana is then seen to watch the fight of her Ashikabi and companions together with Matsu in her roomSekirei Manga chapter 88. After Minato's party has won she is seen cheering in joy stating the result is as expected of the man she admiresSekirei Manga chapter 95. After the fight with the east and Uzume, Minato and party returned to Izumo Inn. They got spotted by Kazehana and Kusano. Kazehana simply fetched Kusano and used her powers to fly towards Minato ending on top of him, as excuse stating it was a failed landingSekirei Manga chapter 98. When Minato's party decided to help Uzume she waved Miya off and tells her to spoil Takehito's heaps. She then sees Musubi and the others of to the hospital while she stayed behind with Minato and Homura. She thanks Minato for helping Uzume and was thinking about Sekireis battling each other and her feelings as older sister for all Sekireis. Minato thanks her that she tried to cheer him up when he was worried about Uzume. She hugs Minato on the back and Uzume appearsSekirei Manga chapter 103. Minato tries to talk to Uzume but Kazehana interrupts him and pointed out that two other Sekirei are present. Uzume demands the Jinki and starts to attack Kazehana who replies that the "Veiled Sekirei" has no access to Izumo Inn. One of the other Sekirei, No. 40 Shi, creates on opening for Uzume to strike at Minato through attacking KazehanaSekirei Manga chapter 104. After Minato was able to tell Uzume that the others try to save Chiho she plays along to buy time.Sekirei Manga chapter 105 When Uzume changed sides Shi attacked and got terminated by Kazehana, who afterwards remarked Uzume most likely got the wrong Ashikabi, seeing everything Minato has done for herSekirei Manga chapter 106 While dying Uzume asked Minato to take care of Chiho, Kazehana confirmed that Minato is a reliable man and not to worry. Shortly after Uzume got terminated Kazehana got again battle ready as the Disciplinary Squad arrived but didn't act.Sekirei Manga chapter 107 Anime and Manga differences *In the Anime, Kazehana is winged at the brewery on the docks. In the Manga, she is winged during the escape at the bridge. References }} Category:Sekirei Category:Izumo Inn Category:Disciplinary Squad Category:Sekireis of Sahashi Minato Category:Characters